1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to the manufacture of large-diameter, elongated, generally conically shaped members.
2. State of the Art
Large-diameter, elongated, cylindrically shaped members are formed by rolling a strip of desired thickness and continuously welding the edge of the strip, thereby forming the member. While this method is acceptable for cylindrically members, it is not acceptable for forming large-diameter, elongated, conically shaped members. Such tapered, elongated members can be used for line support cross-country electrical power transmission and as tapered support towers for wind power generation.
These tapered towers are typically formed from a plurality of conically shaped members welded together to form the tapered tower of the desired length. Each individual conically shaped member is formed from a flat plate which has been cut, rolled and welded into the desired conically shaped member. The conical sections are then welded together at their tops and bottoms to form the tapered lower of the desired length. This fabrication technique is time consuming, wastes material through scrap from cutting the flat plate and is labor intensive.
The present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for the manufacture of large-diameter, elongated, generally conical members. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a method and apparatus for the manufacture of tapered support towers in a continuous operation.